When Light and Dark clash
by Kyuubi-Starrk
Summary: When Ichigo goes looking for Rukia but instead finds a certain spiky-haired ninja, what can ensue, and what force is behind is?  If it gets enough reviews or whatever Ill write a part 2


The bright sun shone overhead, but Ichigo was in to much of a hurry to bother taking notice of the blue birds that fluttered through the sky. It had only been a couple hours since he heard something had happened to Rukia, though no one seemed to know any details, it all seemed to be bad. The fabric that wrapped his sheathed zanpakuto flapped in the wind as Ichigo used shunpo to fly through the air faster. _'Stupid, stupid! I should have been watching her!'_ he thought as he dashed through the forest that he had unknowingly entered. Ichigo was heading to the place where Rukia's reiryoku was last felt, it couldn't be to much further now, and suddenly the sound of another rushing towards Ichigo filled the air. He stopped and lifted his eyes to the sky, something was off about this forest.

"Ahh!"

Ichigo turned his head just in time to see a fist fly from out of no where and knock him out of the air. Ichigo hit a tree and grunted, luckily Zangetsu was still strapped to his back and absorbed some of the impact. Ichigo looked up at the kid, and was flabbergasted to see that if, under normal circumstances, they had met the two would have got along wonderfully. This kid, who couldn't have been older then himself, had a head full of spiky-blond hair, around his forehead was a piece of metal with some kind of insignia engraved into the metal, on his cheeks where three cuts that almost resembled whiskers. The kid was wearing an orange and black jacket, with orange pants. Ichigo stared at the kid for only a moment before he stuttered "you can see me?"

Naruto Uzumaki jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He was nearly knocked back when, out of no where, a guy appeared in front of him. From where he was, Naruto could only see the orange hair of the shinobi in front of him, well his orange hair and the giant sword that hung from his back. Naruto fell back, giving the ninja some room when, suddenly, this overwhelming urge sprang inside of him that this guy was an enemy, that he should be dealt with. Almost against his will, Naruto went around Orange hair and, from this side, sucker-punched him. When he had a chance Naruto stood before Ichigo, the orange hair, the black and white coat, it reminded Naruto of something the nobles wore.

When the kid spoke Naruto tilted his head to the side, this confusion only seemed to fuel the rage building in his belly. Naruto furrowed his brow as he pointed at Ichigo "Of course I can see you, I have eyes don't I?" He spat at Ichigo, whatever this other guy was, Naruto didn't like it. For a moment they stared each other down, then something like an epiphany came into Ichigo's eyes. He leaned off the tree and put his hand on Zangetsu and lean forward "What did you do with Rukia?"

Naruto shook his head, and back up a step "I don't know what you're talking about" he muttered as he backed into a tree. When suddenly an enormous amount of energy burst out of Ichigo, destroying the tree behind him, he stepped forward and swung the oversized blade at Naruto. Naruto suddenly, overwhelmed by the sudden burst of energy that he perceived as chakra, made a serious of hand signs before he said "kage bunshin no jutsu!" Ichigo was stunned at first by the sheer amount of clones that circled him.

At first Ichigo didn't no what to do, so he jumped up into the sky, only to be followed by the many clones. He grunted as he raised his sword, an as he did a black energy began to cluster at the tip of the huge sword, as he swung it down he shouted "Getsuga," he brought the blade at a full arc right as he did this a clone jumped for his face, "Tensho!" The clone, and many that were beneath it, were engulfed by the black and red energy. Ichigo landed in the air and looked at the ground and inhaled deeply "What the hell is this?" He uttered as he raised Zangetsu over his head again.


End file.
